The Revolution
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: Godric thinks that there is more hope for human kind than most vampires give them credit for and wants to start a revolution between his kind and human kind. That they can co-exist peacefully. Trouble sparks when someone from his past shows up.
1. Chapter 1

It was late, the festivities of Godric's return still was going about, he sat in a cushioned chair near a fire place starring at the flames as each flicker hypnotized him making him think of his past, his past in which he was not so kind to humans. Things were different, way different. For a vampire who was ancient or close to ancient, Godric had seen many changes in the world and society. People had come to learn about vampires and at first didn't accept them, but at this day and time society had grown to somewhat understand them and live their lives normally.

"I have arranged an AB negative human for you" Eric walked toward Godric with a slight worried look upon his ageless face. "You need your nourishment, I know that the Fellowship of the Sun had nothing to offer"

"Thank you Eric, but I am not hungry, these days I need little blood" Godric assured Eric with a small smile.

"But you were locked up" Eric stated with a hint of anger. "You ne-"

"I assure you Eric that I am fine" Godric turned back to the flames of the fire place and began to stare again. "Please go enjoy yourself"

"I haven't seen you in years, I want to speak with you, to see how things were before you let those People capture you so easily"

"I am fine, I will speak with you before you go back to Bon Temp, but at the moment I need time to myself to think things over, I need to start a revolution of some sort"

"A Revolution?" Eric asked with puzzling eyes.

"Yes between our Kind and Humans, now go speak with the others and enjoy yourself"

Eric walked away from his maker, he could sense that things were not right.

Walking into another room Eric found himself over hearing an argument between two women, when realizing that the women were Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton's maker, Lorena a smirk formed on his face.

"Did you know that Mister Compton hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television"

"He did" Sookie questioned, then looked to vampire beside her. "You did"

After three minutes of Sookie shouting and Lorena getting all wound up Sookie was slammed down back against a table. Like a terrible wind Godric rushed in, Godric's hand came around Lorena's throat.

"Retract your fangs"

Lorena's fangs slid up into her gums.

"I neither know nor care who you are, but I am the authority of this area, of this nest. Do you understand"

The vampires in the room went silent their eyes frozen on the scene before them.

"Yes Sheriff"

Godric's hand left her throat and the silence of the room was interrupted by Lorena's quick exhale. Bill grabbed Sookie into a protective hug, Jason, Sookie's brother just just watched and ready to move if necessary to protect his sister.

"You seem to know her, please escort her out" Godric demanded calmly. "I want you gone out of my area before dawn."

Later that night while vampires were talking amongst each other speaking with Godric saying their hellos and stating how thankful they were for his safe return, a young man walked in without being seen. He walked to the center of the room where most of the vampires were located along with Sookie. He stood there for a second then unzipped his heavy coat to reveal silver chains, spikes and a bomb.

"Nobody move" He shouted historically.

"I don't think you want to do that dear boy" Cooed a young woman's voice coming out from the closest hallway. "It would be most unfortunate if you even touch the lever to release that contraption you have strapped upon your back and chest"

Sookie watched eyes opened wide to see a young woman or should she say girl walk out of the dimly lit hallway. The other vampires feeling like two interruptions were enough just stood there looking as well, but a little angry, but not scared of the young man that was a weapon to their kind. They thought he was a joke.

The girl was clad in a cream white silk dress that loosely hung from her pale thin shoulders, though cut low over her chest there was no cleavage, just pale creme like skin, the girl could not be more than 19 years old in age. Sookie though that the woman could pass for a statue. Her eyes trailed up to the woman's face, to her lips, eyes and cheek bones. Cat like eyes, liquid liner traced the upper lids of her the woman's eyes with feather like eyelashes, blood red lipstick that matched the girls long wave infested locks.

The woman grabbed the human weapon that could go off at any moment by the wrists and slung him against the wall holding her grasp on him tightly. The Boy just looked up at her in shock of her speed and of her presence.

"You will leave this place" She cooed, glamouring him. "But first you will not pull any triggers you have on your person, this weapon strapped to you shall not go off"

The woman dropped the boys wrists and they fell to his side with a stiff thud, his eyes were still locked upon her.

The silk fabric of the white dress did not make a sound when the blood red, red headed woman swiftly turned around. Her lips parted with a slight smile and with a raised thick nicely sculpted eye brow she looked into the crowd.

"Estella" Eric whispered with a kind smile.

"What?" Whispered Sookie.

"Yes my name is Estella" She stated without emotion, Her voice filled the air once again, her eyes never left the crowd before her, but was aiming toward Sookie's question.

"Eric" it was more of a Whisper.

Her shoeless feet walked over to Eric, it looked more like a dance step, she indeed was graceful.

"It has been a while" She whispered placing a small hang upon his neck. Eric closed the gap between the two and placed a pleasant kiss upon the woman's cheek, she returned the jester, but quickly left a peck on his lips.

The crowd of vampires began to whisper.

"Where is Godric, I must see and speak with him" She demanded. "The letters I have received tell me that he was captured by-"

"You should have come down to save him, he is fine now no thanks to you" Sookie shouted. "If you care about him that much why were you not here sooner?"

"Sookie" Bill shouted scolding her.

Estella's dark blue eyes fell upon Sookies, emotionless she remained.

"Quiet foolish human, do not speak of what you do not know"

The vampire crowd remain whispering and eyeing. Sookie looked at her once again with apologetic eyes.

"He is fine Estella" Eric assured her. Eric placed a hand upon Estella's cheek moving her head to face him once again. "I assure you"

Blood tears formed in her eyes, they tricked down her stone face, Sookie though that they would stain if left there for too long. The woman turned her head so the rest of the crowd would not see her.

"No need to cry my child" Whispered Godric who was now at her side. "we have much to talk about, you, Eric and I"

Godric finger tips wiped her blood tears away.

All the guest gasped at his intimate touch, who was this vampire?

"Godric how did this happen, how has a group such as the fellowship of the sun capture you and burn my clan down to the ground" Her eyes had yet to meet Godric's.

"your clan is gone?" questioned Stan, it was more like a shout. "Sheriff how can we stand for such human behavior, we should go after them all, kill them, or at least scare them into leaving our kind alone"

"They are just as bad as we once were"

"Yes" Estella agreed. "But I will not allow it to happen again, to any clan to any vampire, after hearing any other news about the fellowship destroying any other clan I will put a end to this group for once and for all"

"No" Godric stated full of authority. "You will not do anything without my consultancies"

"But Godric, they are jeopardizing our existence"

"Estella, if there comes a time in which we have to force them to stop we will"

Godric had finally said her name, it had been years since she had heard him say her name.

The three vampires, Godric, Eric, and Estella walked out of the room to talk a bit, when they would finish they would tell the other vampires what they had discussed.

"Bill who was that woman" Sookie asked still shaken up from the earlier events of the evening. She sat down on a black leather couch, Bill sat beside her and placed an arm around her.

"That was Estella, Godric made her" Bill closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Really?" Sookie's eyes went big. "It looked like her and Eric had a moment there."

"yes really" Bill continued to explain. "Eric and Estella are somewhat siblings, vampire sibling, they share a maker"

"Eric seemed just as happy to see Estella as he saw Godric in the basement of the church"

"They all care for each other very much and would do anything for each other"

"So Eric does love?" asked Sookie, realizing that the question she had just asked probably wasn't a good one.

"Why of course any vampire is able to love, why ask" Bill frowned curiously.

"He denied that he knew the feeling of love nor understood it"

Eric and Estella followed their maker to his room of choice, which when he opened the door was clearly his bedroom, an intimate, private room, where any vampire or human rarely saw. Black leather curtains covered the windows, his walls were maroon, artifacts ranging in all ages dresses the furniture, a big king sized bed was placed against the wall with a white confuter draped over it, piled on top were red cushions that ranged in all sizes. They all stepped in gracefully and stood there awaiting for their maker to speak to them.

"Godric how were you captured by the fellowship?" Asked Estella breaking the silence, she needed to know answers. "I mean you are stronger than most vampires"

"You are right, I could have killed everyone of them in seconds, but I chose not to, for If I had, It would have made our kind's situation even worse"

The strap on Estella's gown fell down her shoulder, Godric's eyes found her pale statuesque skin, his fingers instantly came in contact with her skin next, slowly he pulled the strap back up to the her shoulder. It had been years since he had truly touched Estella. Estella jumped from Godric's touch.

Eric just smirked. A chuckle escaped his lips. Dark calm eyes met Eric's, his chuckles stopped.

"Now you must tell me what all went on in Atlanta" Godric demanded, not showing that he was flustered from touching Estella's skin. "Please sit and tell me, on the bed is fine"

"I rather stand"

"Please sit Estella, you looked to be exhausted"

Estella sat down on the most left corner of Godric's bed and just looked up to him, her eyes finally making contact with him and never leaving. It was like he was seeing through her, everything she was feeling from the nonexistent heat that would be flooding though her body to the blood tears about to form in her tear ducts.

"The fellowship, they caught the mansion on fire" The tears were here again, at the corners of Estella's eyes, she brought her hands to her eyes and wiped the blood tears smearing the black make-up from her lids. "It was five o' clock in the morning, there was hardly anytime to move and take cover, three survived, I included"

"Who?" Godric asked. "Who else survived and where are they now"

"Lula and Nikko" Estella muttered choking back tears that were drenching her porcelain cheeks. "They are on their way, but had to make a quick stop in Savannah to tell Iris, more like a warning, the fellowship left a note of warning"

"Why did you leave what was left of your clan" Godric frowned, then placed his hands on Estella's wet cheeks.

The soft skin of Estella's hands made it around Godric's wrists.

"They told me to leave and they would go south to Savannah, I told them about how you were captured by the fellowship and they knew you were my maker" Her words stopped, she had said it, it was so intimate between a maker and his vampire. "They knew I desperately needed to see you" words once above a whisper were now a whisper. "I needed to see you"

"Eric call upon Iris" Godric commanded. "Tell her that things will be okay and not to move on with any attack until we all come together and have a meeting about it"

"Now?" Eric asked hurt a bit. "What about the Revolution you were talking about earlier, we all could use some catching up,"

"Revolution?" Asked Estella, her eyes squinted into a slit, she stood off the bed and let go of Godric's wrist. "A revolution? What sort of revolution and may I add this revolution shall not accumulate casualties of our kind"

"Nor will it accumulate human kind"

"Godric" Eric sighed.

"Go call Iris, I need to speak with Estella alone, the talk of revolutions will come at a later time."

Eric slowly walked out of the maroon colored room and down a quiet place outside the house.

The atmosphere thickened once Eric left Godric's bed room, It was thick and unusually warm against both Godric's and Estella's skin. The stood there breathing each other presence in. Each vampire's finger tips tingling from their desires to touch one another, to know that they both were really there and it was not some sort of illusion.

"It has been too long" Godric whispered as he sat on his bed. He faced the wall before him staring. "I would like to know what you have been doing with yourself for these past few decades we have lost contact, though I would also like to know how my earlier situations made you want to finally come see me"

Estella sat down on the bed once again, but beside her maker, she inhaled then looked toward Godric.

"As you know, I myself am a Sheriff over a designated area" She stated, feeling a bit annoyed. "I was busy with my clan, but you, yourself didn't try contacting me either, we both are just as guilty"

"But why did you show up now?"

"For a vampire who has lived for 2000 years and is a maker of two vampires you should know, the answer is simple"

"Is it?"

"Yes, how could it not be, I love you Godric and you know it, I owe you everything, you saved my life that night I was attacked 400 years ago, you changed my life"

"I made you a monster, I was a monster back then, we are all monsters now, but things are going to change"

"You were not a monster you were a gentle kind creature who saved my life, that night and the other nights I can not forget them, and will never forget them for those memories replay themselves over and over in my head, to the point that I can never and will never find myself a man to stay with me eternally" Estella paused. "I have yet to have made a vampire myself, though I have lived for 400 years"

Estella grabbed her makers face by the cheeks to face her, a move not even Eric would dared to have done.

"Look at me" she hissed. "Look at me while I am talking to you, you look into Eric's eye when he speaks, yet you wont even glance at me"

"Don't touch me like that again" Commanded Godric.

"Yet you can touch me as you please" Estella shouted. "You have become somewhat of a Sadist over the past years or more like now, do you even know how you made Eric and I feel when we found out that you chose to go with the Fellowship freely, you are clearly suicidal"

Estella jumped to her feet like a predator and rushed out of the room quicker than the wind during a thunderstorm. A meeting with the tonality of a winter day was not a good place to start catching up. Her pace slowed when she came to the room where her maker's clan was enjoying a party to celebrate the homecoming of their sheriff. The vampires were standing chatting amongst each other holding glasses full of red liquid. Quickly looking at a mirror in hallway she fixed her make-up then walked in.

"Oh! how this celebration is a bore" Shouted Estella. "Liven up dead things, your suicidal sheriff is back"

Estella walked to the stereo system that was playing a serene cello melody, what she wanted to be playing was a loud song with electrical guitar, but she had to go with whatever was on a radio station, thank goodness they were in Texas for she found a song that fitted her needs for loud music, she cranked it up to the fullest.

"Now this is more like it"

It was sad really, she was showing her age, not her real age 400, but the age she was when she was made vampire, the ripe age of 18.

Eric was outside conversing with Iris, an old vampire in south georgia with a clan doubled the size of Godric's plus his put together.

"Yes Godric is back." Eric stated through the phone. "I am fully aware that lula and Nikko are either on their way or already in your area"

"Yes they arrived two hours ago and we have received the warning message"

"Godric orders no moving forward with any actions against the Fellowship until we call a meeting"

"I will take action in my turf as I please if necessary"

"Take action if you must, but you will not have our alliance"

Eric disconnected the call. Standing outside he just stood and looked up at the dark navy sky, the star were bright and twinkling like flickering candles. There was a gentle breeze that cooled down the hot humid summer night.

"These stars are the same" Eric turned to see Godric, he had the same apathetic look upon his face from earlier. "I have been alive for 2000 years and these stars have yet to change, each time of looking up into the night sky I still get the same feeling, the feeling of bliss, that nature has made such a lovely picture before us"

"The stars are the same" Eric agreed.

"She's not the same, Estella"

"I have noticed"

The loud music was still being blasted, the red head vampire was still in-composure yet she moved about freely to the beats of the drums and the strums of the guitar. Her long locks were moving about in such a manner that if it was a normal human being they would have been taken to be a fool. Her straps to her gown falling low upon her arms almost exposing her chest.

The Vampires in the room just stood watching, some moving as well but most just starring. Though knowing Underling, a man who love good music with a great beat and guitar, he didn't move he just stood against a wall watching, thinking about the best way he could convince his sheriff to plan an attack on the Fellowship.

When the song ended the red headed vampire flipped her hair out of her eyes and sat down to collect herself, though not to the break of tears yet, the young woman was already feeling the weight that they caused. Being alive for so long you would think a mind grew numb to emotions, but instead they just heightened and became even more clearer and unbearable.

A woman with curled loose blond hair approached the woman, Estella, sitting down slowly. She extended her very alive hand out toward her.

"Hello, I'm Sookie"

Estella just ignored her.

"I'm sorry about earlier" She cleared her throat. "You are right, I was foolish to speak of what I didn't know"

Breaking her stair, Estella finally spoke. "It is alright, not everybody knows better"

"Excuse me" Sookie asked.

"Yes you are excused"

Estella got up once again and headed down a hallway toward the stairs to find Godric. She was possibly thinking about apologizing.

"Estella" A man spoke with a southern accent. "Please forgive Sookie for speaking out"

"Bill!" Sookie shouted.

"Bill is that you?" Estella asked. "Why yes it is"

Estella turned and smiled at Bill.

"Now if this just doesn't show my age then I don't know what will, I have not seen you since Eric thew that dreadful party in 1935, now don't you look different in your modernized clothing"

Bill smiled. "Still dressing in silk gowns I see"

"Oh of course only the finest and with a body like mine why would I pass it up"

Sookie stood there with her mouth open agape looking dumbfounded. Was this woman for real, so conceded.

"This is Sookie"

"Oh dear girl you will have to excuse my absent minded response from minutes ago, oh course I have many things on my mind" Estella held out her hand. Sookie held out hers.

"I'm Estella" she introduced. "Now are you and Bill lovers" Estella chuckled.

"Yes" Sookie blushed. She kept on thinking 'How does a woman go from being so cold to somewhat charming in seconds'.

"How wonderful, finally you tossed out that old cat of yours, she was a bit insane for my taste" A wide grin extended upon Estella's lips.

"Lorena was actually here today" Sookie interrupted blurting out. "Godric actually forced her to leave"

"She was?" Estella's rich laughed escaped her lips again. "And he did, oh course he never likes interruptions, he is basically in a frenzy at the moment of me showing up all random like, if the sun doesn't kill a vampire, memories will"

"Good thing you did show up or that boy from the Fellowship could have done some major damage"

"Yes good thing I did" Estella began to walk up the stairs. "Well I best go find Godric, it was nice meeting you Sookie and seeing you Bill. Oh and Sookie you must come and see me before you leave this dreadful excuse of a celebration, I have tons of dresses and gowns that I would love to get rid of, things just accumulate over time you know, plus they would look better on your body type"

"What a nice woman" Sookie smiled.

Bill let out a laugh.

"Godric" Estella called out. "Godric we need to talk some more, I'm sorry"

As Estella came to the last step on the stairs before they hit hallway she suddenly heard and sensed the weapon boy's presence, she flew back down the steps and grabbed him by the neck.

The clan of Vampires just stood there again, like nothing was really happening, they just didn't take it seriously.

"I told you to leave" She was angry, probably to the point where she wasn't going to be merciful. "Do not even think about pulling any trigger you have" Her fangs began to extend out.

Slamming the boy against the wall she tried glamouring him, but he would not look into her eyes.

Her fangs grazed the soft warm flesh of his skin. She felt him tense up. Her lips rose up off his skin then came back down biting him. After taking a couple of swigs of his blood she felt something strong rip her off of the human weapon.

Godric had her by the neck.

"You are so foolish" Estella hissed. "He needs to die or he will pull the trigger, he is a weapon Godric, sent by the Fellowship"

"I'm not the foolish one my child" his voice chimed. "We can not just go about killing humans if we feel threatened by them"

"Threatened?" shouted Estella ripping herself from the grips of her makers stone hands. "I think not, but be my guess if you want a human with a weapon strapped upon his back walking around your home, you are indeed the foolish one"

The human weapon, being only somewhat weak after Estella had drank from him grabbed a silver steak that was in his back pocket, quickly he moved to Godric and stabbed him in the stomach. Godric fell back. Then he pulled a trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

The weapon had pulled his trigger or pressed his button that set the contraption off, who knew how such a contraption went off it just did, sending an explosion of his flesh and silver everywhere.

Estella found herself lying on a colder surface than her skin, marble flooring perhaps, she opened her eyes and looked above her, smoke and the smell of blood was in the air, part of the rook was missing and there was a faint glow of whatever lighting was left. After a couple of minutes she found her body getting back its normal sensations. Someone laid on top of her. Rising up gently she pushed the body off of her.

"Godric" she cried realizing it was her maker. Blood tears trickling down her cheeks and on to her creme colored dress. Leaning over his body she slowly examined him, he was not dead she sensed that, no but he was wounded badly. Her eyes glanced over his body to find there was a silver spike below his ribs. Quickly grabbing the bottom of her dress and wrapping it around her hand, Estella grabbed the silver spike and ripped it out of Godric's body. She let go of it instantly.

"You bastard!" she shouted as she ripped his shirt from his body after pulling the spike out, revealing his ancient tattoos. His creme colored toned stomach was rising and falling, but covered in blood and silver pieces.

"You should have listened to me, you are too stubborn"

She grabbed the scraps of Godric's top and slowly wiped the silver from his stomach. Godric awoke and gasped loudly, the sensation of pain. "I am" he slowly chuckled trying to escape the thought of pain. "but I need to be"

" I guess you do need to be, but why did you.." Estella began to ask then she looked at the wound from where the spike was. Where the spike had been there was no longer any indication of any wound being there.

"Why did I cover you with my body?" He smiled, but winced in pain. "I wouldn't let anything harm you my child"

Estella dug her long nails into one of Godric's wounds out of spite of being both angry and being both helpful to her maker, Godric hissed moving his body upward for a second then laying flat again. She pulled out a small piece of silver. She held it between her long red painted nails examining it, not letting it touch her skin, it was bullet sized and covered in Godric's blood. After dropping the silver to the ground Estella slowly licked the blood away from her finders.

"I have to get the silver out" She whispered in a sorry tone then dug her nails into another wound.

"I know" he cooed with a smile making eye contact for once. "Please do it swiftly"

"I don't know how many survived, but by this explosion I am assuming not many" She wanted him to not think about the silver, but about what was really going on. "And Thank you" she leaned in and kissed him on his chest quickly. "But you should have still listened to me, trusted me"

After the last piece of metal was dug out, his wounds began to heal slowly.

"They would heal sooner if you drank more"

"I need little blood to survive these days"

Godric sat up and took Estella into his arms, she did not return the favor of wrapping her slender arms around him, she just sat there in his embrace not even realizing that there was a piece of silver at her side. Godric placed a hand at her side and lifted it back up to show Estella that she was bleeding.

"You have been hurt" Godric whispered into her ear, he could smell her blood.

"I'm fine" Estella stated as she got out of Godric's embrace, she stood up quickly and looking around. The place was covered in smoke, the smell of blood was thick and heavy. Vampires were on the floor some moving ,most were not. I tall woman with long dark hair was walking around pulling silver out of those who were on the ground, checking for dead and alive victims. She propped one up into a sitting position.

"You see what you have done" Shouted Estella over all the loud commotion of the after affects of the explosion. "My maker or not I will not allow you to impact vampire's lives with your petty decisions to protect humans"

And with that Estella walked away, silver still at her side, she went in search for Eric. Not even looking back at her maker.

"Eric" Estella shouted, she was clearly angry. "Eric where are you"

"Estella, over here" He shouted back.

Estella leaped over various vampire parts and bodies a long with broken objects from the explosion. Finding Eric, Estella noticed the girl she met earlier, Sookie, was in a tight protective embrace with the vampire Bill. Eric who wasn't too far away had a sly smirk on his pale face. A rush of relief flooded her body, knowing both her maker and somewhat of a sibling Eric was okay. or was he?

Sookie's hand went straight across Eric's face.

"Eric what did you do?" Estella couldn't help but as why.

If Eric could blush he probably would have, he straightened his back and looked to his long time friend.

"And I am glad you are okay too Stella" he laughed.

"He made me drink his blood" Sookie shouted interrupting.

"I didn't make you do anything"

"You said you-"

"Never mind this situation, we need to check for survivors" Shouted Estella. "I've been through this once I wish I hadn't had to go through it again" Estella walked directly up to Eric and up on her tip toes she placed her forehead against his and with a sympathetic smile she spoke looking into his eyes. "I am full of relief that you are not dead my dear friend"

Godric sat, quietly outside the burning building he once called home, looking up at the stars again trying to calm down, he knew hardship was to come, whether it be from whatever is left of his nest or other vampires with authority. Who was to leave him he thought and who would stay with him? Would they take away his authority and give his nest another sheriff?

"12 survived sir and are on their way to the vampire hotel"

"I'm glad for survivors" he did not look at the woman that had approached him.

"I understand all that you are trying to do sir, but we should have let Miss Estella kill that man" It was Isabel. Her words were not angry, but laced with sadness of the new losses of her nest. "Humans have just as much of a right to live on this earth as we do. They can bare weapons, but so can we sir, they have rights to protect themselves, but sir we do as well and you know that"

"Isabel, yes we all have just as much rights as the other, but we don't need to go killing humans for protection, as game or just to kill"

"But Miss Estella was just trying prevent a terrible situation" Isabel shouted, now anger laced her words "Godric I have trusted your judgment with all of my mind and un-beating heart, but this time things are messed up. I will be here for you no matter what I will not leave this nest, I trust next time you will have better judgement over a situation"

"I will" he whispered. "But I will not kill"

"Killing is sometimes necessary" And with those last words Isabel headed to a car, she was leaving for the hotel.

The rooms at the Hotel were nice, nicer than any regular hotel room, this place was different in many stances. For one it allowed vampires to walk about freely at any part of the day, for the windows were covered so that none of the sun rays could shine through. Another reason is that the beds were covered in 1000 thread count sheets and the room were fully loaded with all types of true blood and cable. So any vampire would be living the good life here, not unless if your nest was recently blown to pieces by The Fellowship of the Suns.

Godric was sitting on the bed of his newly acquired hotel room waiting for anyone to knock. A knock came at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Okay so I know the Character Estella is a bit stubborn, well I like it that way, but at some point she will break the habit of being stubborn. I want to say thank you to all who reads this fan fiction also to all who favored this fan fiction and signed up for alerts. I promise this story will get better, I am a little rusty when it comes to writing at the moment. I used to write a lot! I am also hoping to start another Godric fan fiction, might not be anytime soon though. sorry it took a while for another update, I am in school and I have a weird schedule. peace!

and of course I dont own anything that is true blood only my OC Estella.

Godric heard the knock, but did not budge from his spot on the bed. He did not want to answer the door for he wanted to be left a lone for as long as he possibly could, he would have to answer Nan Flanagen soon, the woman who is in charge of the press.

The knock came again with a loud growl.

"Godric it is me, Eric, I just want to talk"

"I want time to myself" Godric kindly stated, then plopped himself down on his bed lying down.

"Godric please"

"Please Eric go away, find Estella and spend some time with her"

Eric walked away from the door and set out to find Estella in the hotel.

Eric found Estella sitting at a table sipping on a small glass of true blood, she hadn't had much to drink before her journey to Texas. She was dressed differently this time in a black lace dress with a ribbon around the waist, black tights and black oxfords. She was looking her age, she looked like the past.

"Estella" Eric greeted as he sat down in the other black chair at the table.

"Eric" She nodded her head and took another sip of true blood.

"You have to forgive him you know" Eric grinned. "He wants the vampire race to change so much"

"I understand that" Estella placed her true blood on the table with a loud bang, a couple of drops leaked onto the table. "But what he did was foolish and he is old"

"Yes I agree what happened this evening was foolish, but I do not blame it on his age"

"Eric the man is suicidal, he let the Fellowship of the sun capture him, he didn't trust my judgement to kill that boy and now that boy's body is in a million tiny little pieces a long with other vampires all over his nests mates house, I do blame it on his age"

"He has gone through so much, I have been there to see many things, he just wants humans and vampires to get a long freely and openly, he was just showing that we aren't always these evil creatures, he was showing mercy to the boy"

"He can take his mercy on human kind and shove it up his undead ass because now his decisions have made casualties out of his nest" Estella growled for a second then calmed down, by taking another sip of her true blood. She smoothed he red hair back then crossed her legs. "And he had the audacity to think I didn't care about him, the man has lost his mind, he is not the Godric I once knew"

"But you are not the Estella he once knew, you used to be so innocent and composed, you are clearly lacking in the composed area now-a-days"

"I can act however I please composed or not"

"He loves you, you know that" Eric's eyes widened up with sorrow. "He really does, the man saved your life tonight, he loves us both so much and would do anything in his power to keep you safe"

"If he loves me still he has a funny way of showing it" Estella let out a noisy sigh. "I'm not sure if I even love him anymore"

"Estella" Eric scolded loudly.

Godric heard the whole conversation, for one he had great hearing and since he has consumed both Eric's and Estella's blood and made them vampire he could hear them even more for two he was near by. Was his heart breaking? Maybe.

"I want you both there when Nan speaks with me" Godric appeared behind Eric. "The meeting begins in an hours."

He locked eyes with Estella and his lips formed a faint smile. Estella turned her eyes away from him.

"But its almost dawn"

"Eric I am aware"

"Why is the meeting being held so close to dawn?" Estella broke her silence.

"Nan wanted to get here as soon as possible that is why" Godric responded.

The room was dark, filled with dark furniture, nice black couches in which everyone who was called to the meeting sat along with those who just wanted to be there. Godric sat quietly beside Eric, and beside Eric sat Estella scowling.

"Are you aware how bad this looks and how much I have to clean up in the press?" Started Nan, the the famous Vampire that had appeared on countless of News Channels on television, the Vampire that was most importantly known for her debates with Fellowship of the sun leaders the Newlins. "Stupid stunt to pull Godric"

"Yes I am aware of all of the chaos I have started"

"You have been fired from your position Sheriff"

"I know what I did was wrong, but.."

"Calm down, all it takes is two signatures"

"If this helps Mrs. Flannagan, Godric saved my life, I was about to be raped by this man and if it wasn't for Godric many people would be dead right now" Doing what she did best by interrupting.

"If it wasn't for Godric being their in the first place Miss Stackhouse those people would not have had to be in those positions in the first place"

"She is right Sookie" Shouted Estella.

"Not now Estella" Shouted Eric.

"Etella since you are here, we need to discuss the matter of you nest, or whats left of it"

"yes I guess now would be a good time"

"You will relocate your nest here to texas, what is left of your nest will now join what is left of Godric's old nest, and you are now Sherif over this district"

"What?" Shouted Estella. "I think not"

"You will do as I say, I have the authority to make that decision"

"No you don't" Estella shouted.

"But I do have the autority to release any information about what happened this night, and would you like the world to know you tried to kill a man just to save a nest"

"are you kidding me" Shouted Sookie. "I think any vampire would have tried to kill a man if he was going to blow a whole nest to pieces."

"Except Godric" Stated Estella clearly pissed. The she looked over toward Godric. "Thanks really thanks, I guess I will go collect my things and permanently move down here"

"Please if she does not want to do it then don't let her" Godric shouted camly, was it because he didn't want Estella to take over his Nest or was it because he really wanted Estella to do as she pleased...who knows.

"No she will take the position"

"I'm sorry Estella, Eric, Sookie, and all of the others, I will be on the roof"

"The roof?" Eric asked.

"Yes" Godric moved to the door and grasped the handle.

"No you will not be pulling more suicidal acts Godric" Shouted Estella as she grabbed Godrics hand. "You will not leave us after all we went through tonight"

"I will go if I please" He yanked his hand out of Estella's and walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Godric found himself looking up at the stars once again, there was a faint light spreading across the sky. The sun was rising up, he looked at his watch strapped to his wrist, it read 5:45. Soon the sun's rays would be spreading across the sky even more. Everything looked blue.

"Forgive me" he whispered to the sky, than unbuttoned his white top to reveal his flawless pale skin, his tribal tattoos still as dark as they were when they were the day they were freshly made. "Eric and Estella, for I have failed you both and I am old, my time is up, God forgive me of my sins"

"your time is not up" Shouted Estella as she ran through the door to Godric, the heels of her shoes making loud clicking sounds against the concrete flooring on top of the roof. "Godric please come back inside"

She latched her arms around his shirtless body, chest against his back, lips to the back of his neck. Flesh upon Flesh.

"Don't do this to me and Eric" she whispered into his neck. Her arms grew tighter and she began to pull Godric away from the railing he was standing near by.

"Go in now" Godric commanded ripping his body from Estellas. "The sun will be out soon"

"I will not allow you" her words were a shout then came into a whisper "I will not allow you to kill yourself"

"You my child will not be able to stop me, though you are of age and are strong, you are no match for me, it is my decision"

"So what" she shouted blood tears falling from her eyes. "I can try. Godric you can not leave your nest, your vampires, they need you, for God's sake Eric and I need you, I need you so much now"

Estella with her vampire speed latched her hands upon Godrics arms, fingernail digging into his flesh and pulled him to her, it was a hug. Her arms around his back, his around hers. She looked into his eyes.

"please" she spat. "Don't do it, I don't want to result to forcing you out of the sun"

"You know I am stronger"

"I don't care if it hurts me"

and with that Estella pulled him into the direction of the door that lead back inside.

"I said I would force you"

"Please Estella let me go at peace, I love you and you know that I can't bear to hurt you anymore, I want to die, I want to see God and ask for forgiveness, all I can think about is the death I have caused, all of the things I have done in the past, including what I did to you and Eric"

"Godric, not now please, I need you, you out of all vampires, not Eric not lula or Nikko, but you"

"I'm sorry Estella I can't, I have to, I have lived for too long and like you said my age is effecting my decisions and judgement"

Estella yanked on Godric's arm again and quickly pulled the door open, she shoved him inside.

Godric fell to the ground, to his knees, tears threatening to fall.

"Estella please"

Estella had never before in her life seen he maker look so vulnerable almost to the break of tears.

"No" she shouted tears dropping down her cheeks onto the floor. "I will not allow it, yes you are old, but you must live"

"But I want to die. I command you to let me be"

Grabbing his face Estella was tempted to kiss him, something she hadn't done since the night she was made, and that was a long time ago,

"Godric look at me"

Godric made eye contact.

"I love you, yes you make me feel all sorts of rage and anger, but thats not going to stop me from loving you"

"Please" he whispered, tears ran down his cheeks, blood red tears. "Estella for me,let me be, I want peace" He cried aloud. His hands grasped her cheeks and he began to lean in, so close he was, but not touching, his lips were craving hers, to kiss her, he wanted, one kiss that would please him through eternity whether it be in heaven or hell, one blissful kiss. He was so close, close enough that his tears were dripping onto Estella's pale cheeks.

She felt selfish Estella thought herself, but so was he.

"Godric" she whispered. Her cool breath blowing onto his face. "Not now"

"What is taking so long" Eric said to himself.

Eric rushed up the stairs to see Godric half dressed and touching Estella.

"What is going on" asked Eric.

Estella got out of Godric grasps and walked away toward Eric.

"He was trying to burn himself, trying to commit suicide" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Godric" Eric's voice broke.

and with that Eric grabbed his maker and pulled him over his shoulders and sped back down stairs. Estella went after them.

"Eric no, don't" Estella shouted as he saw Eric throw Godric into a barred room.

They were in the basement of the hotel. Unlike any human hotel, vampire hotels came equipped with their own personal jail cells, for those who went against or harmed anyone there, they were there to hold those vampires until some sort of security came to gather them. The bars were something different as well, all know that Silver harms vampires, so the bars were no other made with the devilish material it self, silver. Though Godric is a vampire, silver can't really harm him unless it was directly stabbed into his body or shot and not taken out.

"Eric" Godric shouted. "Why"

Eric quickly kicked the cell door shut.

"I can't let you do this to your self"

"Why in here Eric, this pure torture" Shouted Estella.

"I know, but its the only way until he comes to his senses"

"Eric, it is my time to go"

"No" Estella shouted.

"Estella, please"

"You wanted to start a revolution right?" She asked loudly appearing into the cell as close as she could get with out touching the silver. "Then we are going to start one, whether you are apart of it locked up in here or not"

"My nest will not allow this" Godric was angry. "You can't do this to me, leave me here like this"

"What nest" Hissed Estella. "Last time I checked I was the sheriff in this district and holds all power and you should be used to being captured"


	5. Chapter 5

The red head vampire, clad in black skinny jeans, a red lace top, a white blazer, and black heels walked over toward the silver jail cell, so close she was, but she dare not touch the bars. The dawned on her face a stern look, she of course was in pain. Her maker and almost lover was huddled in a corner a sleep, or at least trying or pretending to sleep.

Sucking in air she began to speak.

"Godric" her voice was smooth as silk. "Godric please understand"

The huddled figure in the corner slowly unwound it self. He moved in one fluid motion and stood up. Blood tears were dried to his face, a permanent pained look spread over his eyes.

"Godric speak" The red headed vampire spoke. "Please"

Godric, the figure that stood before the red headed vampire moved his lips to speak.

"I commanded you to leave me there, Estella" his words were calm. "This is not going to work, I command you to set me free"

"No, as long as you are suicidal you will not be set free"

"This is worse" his eyes made contact with Estella's, his once strong voice broke. "This is torture, leaving me in here"

"You want to speak of torture?" Estella's eyes began to tear up. "You killing yourself, torture, yes in deed that would be, what if I was to go out in the sun and die and you be left a live how would you feel? How would it feel Godric, tell me"

"It would hurt" he breathed.

"Of course"

"But time would pass and you would move on Estella, you would have to, this nest is now yours, these vampires need you"

"They need you"

"No"

"yes they do, and when you come to your senses you will be their Sherif"

"I can't be, I was stripped of that title"

Estella walked away from the cell, she wanted to set Godric free so she could wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't risk it. She walked up the steps and left the basement. She walked into an opening, a living space in the hotel where guest could meet. The remaining vampires from Godric's nest had gathered and were talking amonst each other, all still speaking of the events that happened the night before.

"Hello everyone, I am to inform you that" The vampires that were moving about and conversing stopped. Their eyes met her's. "I am now your Sherif and if you have a problem with it please speak with me"

"Where is Godric" shouted a vampire.

"Godric is resting" a lie. "Nan has relieved him of his duties for now"

"And you are" asked another vampire.

"I am Estella, and I was a sherif over in Atlanta" Estella smiled pleasantly. "You all have nothing to worry, When Godric is ready, his presence will be made"

"But why are you now our sherif"

"That is a foolish question to ask, I was given the title. Godric needs a break as well, he was captured by the Fellowship, do not worry about it, we have other things to worry about, such as getting this nest back in order"

"But"

"But what?" Estella asked with a lifted brow. "What is important now is what I am about to discuss with you, its what Godric wanted"

The crowd of vampires moved in closer toward Estella. Eyeing here with suspicion, wondering what Godric, their past sherif wanted.

"Godric wants to start a revolution" She spoke. "And we are going to do just that"

"What kind of revolution" asked a vampire.

"A kind of revolution that will end the conflict between humans and vampires" Estella's voice was calm, she did not want to start an argumen. "He really wants this"

"That's impossible, there will always be conflict between our kind and humans, it will not end" A tall black haired man walked out of the crowd, he pulled on his leather jacket and ran a hand through his wavy main. "You see its not just us that need to compromise, its the human race as well"

"What is your name sir" asked Estella.

"Landon, Sherif" He responded.

"Well Landon, your attitude is just the attitude we need for this revolution" She spoke sweetly, but if words could kill.

"I do"

"Of course not, and if you have a problem with what your Sherif wants you can leave this nest"

"Sorry" Landan spoke. "I want what my sherif wants"

"Good boy" Estella cooed. "If anyone thinks that they can not handle this revolution, please leave, find another nest if you please, but I am sure that Godric would love to know his fellow once loyal friends were not so loyal when he needed them the most"

The crowd of vampires did not stir. All stayed put.

"Thank you everyone"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is an update for this story...don't know when I will be updating because apparently I suck at writing.**

**so enjoy and maybe I will update this story and my other.**

**today has been crap...total crap.**

**ps: I might change the rating on this to M.  
**

Eric, Estella, Sookie and Bill sat at a table in the restaurant of the hotel. Sookie the only human there was enjoying a meal of pasta with a tomato sauce while the rest except for Eric sipped on True blood.

"My Sookie you look just darling in that blue silk dress" Estella sweetly commented placing a strand of her long red hair behind her ears. "Bill now aren't you lucky to have such an admirable lover"

The dress was a backless and low cut. It showed off Sookies perfect chest and flawless skin so well.

Sookie took a sip of her wine and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for the dress Estella, actually thank you for all of the dresses" Sookie placed her glass of red wine on top of the circular table. "Really these must have been really expensive, I mean you are too kind, I am set for years"

"Oh it is my pleasure, once Godric gets his mind in a stable state and allows me to go back to Georgia, you and Bill should come visit me at my mansion in Savanna, there are plenty of dressed to give away there and jewels"

"Oh" Sookie's eyes perked up. "You are too kind"

Estella crossed her legs showing off her expensive designer pumps.

"Being ostentatious tonight are we Estella" Eric sarcastically remark. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were the vampire queen"

Estella rolled her perfectly black liquid lined eyes and sighed.

"The queen? Me? I am insulted." Estella brought her glass of True Blood up to her lips and took a sip. "Why not flaunt what you have? I have been on this earth for too long, I am rich Eric and I will show it, It shows my power and I love it. And what can I say? The more expensive the better it looks on me, like this violet dress"

Bills eyes opened wide. He had been sitting up straight like the southern gentlemen he was, just listening and not interrupting.

"Insulted by being compared to the vampire queen" Sookie southern accent spat out.

"Estella and The Queen have never gotten along" Eric placed his elbows on the table leaning in. "Every time they see each other it is like a competition, who is more beautiful, who has more, of course the queen does, but Estella is a close second and she wont let that go"

"Personalities clash" Estella stated placing her elbow on the table and resting her cheeks on her hands, she seemed bored.

"You could say that, you both are practically twins" Eric laughed.

Etellas eyes turned into a squint.

"How dare you say that Eric"

"Oh I see it as well" Bill finally spoke, but certainly at the wrong time, to cover up his embarrassment he took a sip of true blood.

"Bill" Sookie shouted. "Shhhh"

"Okay so here is the real story, the bitch wanted me to be her vampire companion" Estella's voice sounded annoyed. "But I kindly refused, I told her I don't have sex with women"

The true blood in Bill's mouth shot out instantly and landed on Eric's face.

Estella let out a laugh, a rich laugh.

Sookie's eye's lit up and she began to laugh as well.

Eric did not laugh he looked angry in fact.

"Relax Eric, Bill didn't mean to spit his drink on you, It was my fault or should I say it was the queen's fault" Estella chuckled slightly, her laughter increasing.

"Estella now on to business" Eric began as he wiped his face with a napkin..

"Right" Estella sat up close and pulled her chair in so her voice would not reach the others in the area. "What we need to do is form a group, of course we can get that frigid ice cold woman Nan Flannagon involved, in fact she will be very helpful"

"A group for what" ask Sookie.

"As for what my maker wanted, I am starting his revolution, to make peace with my kind and yours, I dearly want to make my maker happy" Estella grew serious, her words were calm and loving. There was even a weak smile spread across her red lips.

"We are going to try to eliminate the Fellow ship, by non violent means of course, and turn society into a more accepting place for vampires" Eric stated.

"This is where you two come in. Bill, Sookie would you both like to be the groups mascot?" Estella asked seriously, but you could tell she was about to laugh.

"Sure" Sookie responded in her southern voice.

"Sookie I don't know about that" Bill sounded pained. "It could be dangerous and you have a job back in bon tamp and a house"

"Of course there will be money involved mister Compton" Estella leaned back flipping her red locks out of her face. "Lots of money"

"What about Godric" Sookie asked. "He can't stay locked up"

"That is none of your business Sookie" Eric growled.

"You merely don't understand" Estella looked down. "If he was to die I don't know how I could live anymore and of course Eric would end his life as well I think"

"I'm sorry" Sookie looked sad. "I don't understand, but he can not stay locked up for long"

"Yes I and Eric can not keep him locked up for long, but long enough until he comes to his senses" Estella breathed in deeply closing her eyes

"If he comes to his senses" Eric sat up and mumbled.

"Yes if, but he will" Estella's young undead face went from sad to faux happy in minutes, she looked up at Sookie. "Sookie would like to have a girls night with me tonight? Well a girls day? You can come over to my room and we can talk, I would love to get to know you, because I can tell you are something special, I can just sense it"

Sookie's eyes opened wide in an uneasy expression.

"I know you want to hear my story do you not?" Estella smiled. "It will be fun, you can order any thing you want off the room service menu, we could have girl talk"

"I don't know, I mean I haven't seen Bill for a while I was locked up with the Fellow ship for a few days"

"It will be fun, I can even do your hair and make-up, I just want a girl to talk to, I wont bite" Estella laughed. "Oh please that wasn't meant to be a pun, I don't drink human blood anymore"

"Estella can't you see the human does not want to company you" Growled Eric.

"Eric" Bill cut in. "Don't call her that"

"But it is what she is" Eric rolled his eyes. "Or is she something more"

"Both of you stop" Shouted Sookie. "Estella I actually am curious about you and would love to hear the story of how you became yourself today"

"Then it is settled come by my room at 3:30 am" Estella smiled then sipped at her true blood.

Godric laid on the ground, on his back staring up at the ceiling. He was weak already and need his freedom back. Though he really hated to admit it he was glad to see Estella take charge of matters. She looked beautiful doing so.

"Godric" Whispered Estella approaching the silver bars of the cell. "Please forgive us, the last thing we want to see is you hurt"

Godric instantly appeared up at the bars before Estella. His eyes were sad, but calm. Estella reached out and brought a bottle of true blood in front of Godric's face. He shook his head. She gently dropped the bottle between the bars. He would drink it later hopefully.

"Why don't you to admit it" Estella squinted, he whisper was more harsh.

"Admit what"

"Never mind"

"Why wont you admit it either" he questioned reaching his arm through the bars, skin coming in contact with the silver, but Godric did not seem to mind. His hand found its way to Estella's cheek. He touched her softly. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Estella stepped back away from Godric's touch.

"Let me go" Godric's voice was fierce, he was changing the subject. "As your maker I command you"

"I guess being away from you for such a long time has it's perks because your commanding seems to be not working"

"Estella what has happened to you" He sounded hurt. "You used to be so gentle so thoughtful so.."

"So controllable? So timid?" she asked. "Godric that was decades ago, I am not that little vampire you created so long ago, not the same person, I think the same I feel the same, but I sure as hell don't let people walk all over me anymore, once I received my own nest of vampires I learned you have to be strong and tough to keep things right"

"I see you have become strong, I am proud, but the way you present yourself, the way you treat people, the way you act it is not good"

"The way I act, how about the way you used to act?" Estella question glaring at Godric deeply. "Your past is worse"

Godric's head dropped.

"My past is in the past" He whispered.

"I feel that as my maker I respect you but also as a person whom I have not seen in many decades you do not have the right to judge me on how I act and present myself"

Godric sighed.

"We can't keep arguing Estella" He sat back down on the cool floor. "I miss your company and can not bare the fact that I seemed to be bringing you pain"

"Arguing isn't bringing me pain" Her words broke. "The fact that you tried to kill yourself is, its the fact that you do not seem to care or love Eric and I enough"

Blood tears were slowly trickling down her face.

"Godric seeing you up on that roof hurt worse than my body dying, worse than seeing all my family member's slowly dying with time, worse than when my nest burnt to the ground, I could not let you do that to yourself"


	7. author's note

Hey everyone,

I would like to apologize for the long wait for writing chapters for the following fanfics: The silver sun, Estella, and Reality isn't what it seems. Do not worry I am going to update, but I will be away for a while, well I already have been a way for a while. I am taking summer classes and with summer classes gives you less time to learn the material and more homework and studying. I have been doing homework and well I have class almost everyday.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and hope to see an update for any of those stories before Wednesday.

your truly Beweartheundead1991


End file.
